


Silk

by lauraloves



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU - no wives or kids, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraloves/pseuds/lauraloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bård are stranded in a blizzard after an Ylvis 4 performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bård story. Any feedback/comments will be gratefully received.

I glanced out of the window as I finished packing the last of the boxes. The snow was coming down thick and fast now, and the sky looked bleak and heavy. I shivered as rubbed my ice-cold hands together in a vain attempt to keep warm. The show was over, the audience had long since departed and it was my job to finish packing away the last of the props and scenery. The show would be going back on road tomorrow, but with a blizzard looking imminent I had been left to continue alone whilst the crew sought refuge in their hotel. Or at least I had thought I was alone.

There was one last job left to do before I could go home, and it was the job I had been dreading the most. The show involved an acrobatics performance known as aerial silk. I’d yet to see such a feat being performed, but I had been onstage earlier that month watching the engineers climbing the tall ladder and rigging the two long strips of white silk to the mounting point overhead. Being terrified of heights I personally couldn’t understand why anyone would voluntarily climb that high. Yet now I had been asked to do just that! My manager said it was simply a matter of climbing up and unclipping the caribiners holding the silk, so they could be folded away for transit. As if it were that easy! I felt that familiar knot in my stomach as I stepped onto the stage to complete the onerous task.

The stage was dark save for one spotlight, which was illuminating an area directly centre stage. I immediately noticed the two strips of silk were swaying. My eyes followed the movement up to a figure three metres above me. It was Bård, the younger brother. I hadn’t really had much to do with the Ylvis brothers, as I normally started work as they were leaving the theatre, but I had fetched a drink for the older brother once. He was warm, charming and very approachable. However, I had been a little wary of Bård. The truth was that I found him breath taking, and I felt nervous even being in his presence. Yet here I was now, alone on stage with him! Wearing nothing but a vest and tight white leggings, Bård appeared impervious to the cold. I could see his breath in the muted light as he worked the silk ropes in a smooth, fluid motion. So this was aerial silk! I had been curious to see what all the fuss was about; but I had always been too busy running around backstage to see anything. Now it looked like I was finally getting my own private show.

I watched in awe as Bård used a bare foot to deftly wrap a strip of silk around the other leg. He released his grip and spread his arms wide apart. The silks rotated as he held the pose, and I noticed just how defined and powerfully-built his back and shoulders were. My gaze travelled down his spine and to his firm, round buttocks, and I felt my cheeks flush as I imagined what it would be like to put my hands down those tight, white..

Suddenly Bård straightened his free leg and spun around smoothly until he was standing upright on the strip of silk, and that’s when he noticed me. He fixed his gaze on me as he extricated his foot and gliding effortlessly to the floor. He didn't seem peeved at my presence. In fact, he concluded his performance with a cheeky grin and a ladylike curtsy, which he somehow managed to make sexy. My heart pounded like a steel drum as he took a step towards me. “I’m so sorry to disturb you, I’m here to…” was all I could sputter as Bård moved closer still.

He interjected “Oh no I should be sorry, I should have left hours ago… I’m Bård”. He smiled as he reached out his hand to shake my own, and as we made contact I felt a jolt, almost like electricity, shooting from that firm yet smooth hand directly to my groin.

I found my voice and asked: “pardon me, but why are you still here, and not at your hotel?”

He looked momentarily abashed as he explained. “I was supposed to leave straight away, but I was running late and so everyone left without me. Punctuality isn’t my strong point”. I couldn’t help but smile as I recalled the performance I had just witnessed. I couldn’t imagine there was genuinely anything this beautiful man wasn’t good at. He continued: “well my brother then called to tell me the car can’t come back and get me; the snowfall is too heavy. Do you know if there is a hotel close by?”

I smiled nervously, before replying with the truth. “I’m sorry, not for at least 5 kilometres…”

Bård rolled his eyes, but maintained his composure; despite the prospect of having nowhere to stay for the night. He suddenly turned to me. “So, how are you going to get home in this weather?”.

I replied: “Well, actually I am home. I rent out the loft above the theatre. I work here most evenings to help pay my rent. It’s an arrangement that works quite well for me. Except when there are jobs I don’t like doing”.  
“Like what?” He asked.

I pointed lamely at the frame suspending the white ribbons of silk high above the stage. “I need to climb up and fetch those silk ropes”. I tried not to let my fear show, but the tremble in my voice gave me a way. I shuddered involuntarily at the prospect. He gave me a thoughtful, almost beatific smile, and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. My body once again responded to his touch, and I felt like I had been set alight. I inhaled deeply, in the vain hope that some oxygen would help counteract the dizzy feeling of being touched by him.

“Let me help you”. He whispered softly.

Before I had time to fully register what was happening, Bård stepped onto the ladder and started to scale to the top. The smooth, satiny leggings were luminescent in the dark corner of the stage, and I couldn’t help staring at his shapely legs and that incredible ass as he ascended higher and higher. Suddenly a stream of silk floated down and draped around my shoulders. The second strip of fabric fell, and within what seemed like seconds Bård was back facing me. 

“Th... thank you” I whispered hoarsely, as he moved towards me. He stared intently and I willed myself to hold his gaze. His eyes were incredible, and he knew the power he could wield over me with just a single look. With each hand he picked up both ends of the strip of silk I had draped around my neck, and playfully tugged at the fabric, pulling me closer to him.

I inhaled sharply as he leaned in slowly until I could feel his lip brush against my ear lobe as he whispered “So, you say you live close by?”

Thinking I must’ve misheard, I opened my mouth to say something but I found myself speechless. The air seemed to crackle as I felt his lips move down to my neck, and he planted the softest of kisses. My hand make contact with his smooth, solid torso, tracing the indentation between his hip bone and his abdomen. As he planted a second kiss on my jawline, I realised that my hand was just inches away from his cock. As if on cue, he took hold of my hand and guided it down between his legs. He was hard as rock, and I realised there had been no miscommunication.

Feeling suddenly braver, I tugged at his hand and guided him from the stage, through the hallway and up the narrow steps to my loft. Nothing more was said, and my key was barely in the door before his lips locked on mine and he pushed me into the room. The heating wasn’t on and the hairs on my arms bristled at the cold air in the room, but I didn’t feel the cold. He released me to pull his vest over his head, and if I was in any doubt before, now I was absolutely certain that he had the strongest, leanest body I had ever seen. He pulled me in and tugged at my camisole, and I offered no resistance as he yanked it over my leg and discarded it on the floor. He single-handedly unfastened my bra (show off!) and rubbed his thumb over a hard nipple. He unzipped my jeans with his free hand. With a shaky hand I pulled them down and wriggled free. I couldn’t imagine how awkward I must’ve looked, but he continued to stare at my breasts. My flesh was goosepimpled, though I couldn’t be sure at this point if it was from the cold, or the anticipation. We were standing so close I could feel his erection through the thin fabric of my underwear. The suspense was driving me wild, and he knew exactly what he was doing as he grabbed my ass and pressed me against him. I could no longer resist reaching behind his back and tentatively sliding a hand down the tight bottoms, just to see if that ass felt as good as it looked. It felt better.

He kissed me again, but this time more forcefully and with urgency. His hands were still on my ass, and he pinned me to the spot as he slowly started to buck his hips. I tried in vain to pull down his bottoms, but my cold hands couldn’t get purchase on the tight elastic. He must’ve known how this was killing me; I could feel the fabric of my panties were soaking with my juices and I was in no doubt he could feel it too. After what seemed like an eternity of slow, tortuous grinding, he finally asked if I was ready. All I could manage was a ragged moan, which he took as affirmative. With the strength and agility he had displayed on the ropes earlier, he hooked my legs and wrapped them around his hips, and forced me onto the counter.

The counter was situated directly opposite my floor-length mirror, so I couldn’t help but watch him from behind as he planted soft, teasing kisses along my neck and down my collarbone. Frustratingly he had slowed down the tempo again, and I could think of nothing aside from my desire to see him naked. Instead I shifted my focus to the honed muscles on his upper body, watching how they moved as he carried on his slow torture. His skin looked smooth, absolutely flawless and incandescent in the moonlit moon. My need for him intensified, and without thinking I dug my nails into that irresistible flesh.

He pulled away from me in surprise. He had counted on me yielding to his touching and teasing. He had not expected me to scratch him. I suddenly panicked as he looked at me with unfathomable, steely eyes. “That’s going to leave a mark, and I have to perform tomorrow”. He said coolly. An icy fear gripped my insides. I didn’t think my body could take it if he suddenly stopped toying with me. After what seemed like an eternity, the corners of his mouth lifted into a devilish grin, and he chuckled softly before whispering: “oh, you’re going to pay for that”.

He suddenly pulled me off the counter and spun me around so I was now facing it. The sting took me completely by surprise, and I cried out in shock as my brain registered that I had been spanked. I immediately felt the blood rush to my right butt cheek. He hadn’t spanked me hard – well not hard enough to hurt – but the shock mingled with the fear and the sheer thrill of what was happening intensified the sensation. I realised to my immediate chagrin that I was wetter than ever before. “Again”, I moaned.

I thought I was ready for the second spank, but this time seemed to hurt that little bit more. My knees buckled and I gripped the counter to stay upright. He hooked his left arm around my stomach for support as he used his free hand to cup my ass cheek. The warmth of his hand helped the sting, and any feelings of pain were overridden with indescribable pleasure. He gently removed my soaking bottoms and I felt him plant a soft kiss on the cheek where he had spanked me. It felt glorious.

He turned me to face him again, and slowly – finally – started to pull down those white leggings. His erect cock suddenly sprang free of the tight fabric, and I couldn’t help but stare as he shrugged out of those bottoms. Wordlessly, he pushed me back onto the counter, and within seconds he thrust deep inside me. After what seemed like an eternity of teasing (and a little light spanking) the penetration felt so intense and raw, and I knew I wouldn’t last long. When I came it was explosive, and I gripped his shoulders for support. Yet still he kept thrusting hard, and when he achieved his release he pulled me close against his lean, smooth body. I could hear his heart reverberating in his chest as we both struggled to catch our breaths. We fell exhausted onto the bed and I slept a dreamless sleep, and all too soon it was morning. The snow had stopped falling and it was time for him to be moving on.

To this day I’m not sure how he explained away the scratches on his back; maybe he attributed it to an aerial silk-related injury? 

I suppose that is partly true.


End file.
